


Tribute to Jean Grey

by wanderlustlover



Category: X-Men
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Uncanny look at Jean Grey -Marvel Girl/Red/Phoenix- simply walking down a wallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute to Jean Grey

Fire green eyes, flaming red hair,  
Smile as if you haven't a care.  
Offering always a smile &amp; a shoulder,  
Perhaps in your ways the gentle  
Were always bolder.

The soft steps of your walk, the flash of your smile,  
An assorted attires that that is all your own style.  
The heart of your group, An angel to your friends,  
Cherished dearly because you see it all through  
To the end.

A nod of your head, The sweet sound of your laughter,  
The warm feeling of peace &amp; balance even long after.  
Duty bound to honor and personally to love,  
Though in all this no one knows where you,  
Found Peace's dove.

A flutter of wit and brilliance, The paleness of skin,  
Neither things that could match the beauty within,  
A soul filled with love, curiosity and desire,  
A heart filled with enough passion to,  
Set the Heavens on fire.

Copy Write, February 17, 1998


End file.
